Установка TShock
Системные требования загруженная с помощью TShock занимает в памяти около 300 мегабайт, это в два раза меньше чем оригинальный сервер Террарии, который занимает около 650 мегабайт. То есть для сервера TShock необходимо как минимум 1 гигабайт оперативной памяти, рекомендуется два и побольше. Процессор Видео-подсистема особой роли не играет, так как сервер полностью консольный (выполняется в виде командной строки). Установка плагина Для установки плагина надо скачать дистрибутив с сайта разработчиков. Скачать можно отсюда 1. Создайте папку на рабочем столе и переместите все файлы из архива с TShock в эту папку. 2. Запустите сервер, открыв файл TerrariaServer.exe. 3. Выберите мир и, после загрузки, вы можете начать играть на вашем сервере с плагином TShock. Структура подпапок и файлов serverplugins - ''Здесь размещаются все надстройки сервера (плагины) ''tshock - ''Здесь располагаются кофигурационные файлы (конфиги) сервера и плагинов, лог-файлы сервера и плагинов, а также данные некоторых плагинов. 'Карты миров''' Карты миров могут располагаться где угодно, место расположения описывается в строке запуска. Но удобнее создать подпапку в папке сервера, например tshock\worlds .Тогда будет проще переносить сервер или делать его резрвные копии. Запуск сервера Если просто запустить TerrariaServer.exe то сервер запустится в "ручном" режиме и по шагам попросит ввести все параметры, а путь к картам миров установит "C:\Users\логин\Documents\My Games\Terraria\Worlds". Для того, чтобы не вводить эти параметры каждый раз существует два механизма - параметры строки запуска и конфигурационный файл запуска. Параметры строки запуска Параметры строки запуска указываются сразу после имени файла сервера, разделяются знаком "-" и пробелом (для удобства чтения). TerrariaServer.exe -ip 127.0.0.1 -port 7777 -maxplayers 16 -world "C:\Users\Shank\Documents\My Games\Terraria\Worlds\world1.wld" Список параметров с пояснениями *-ip - Starts the server bound to a given IPv4 address *-port - Starts the server bound to a given port *-maxplayers - Starts the server with a given player count *-world - Starts the server and immediately loads a given world file *-worldpath - Starts the server and changes the world path to a given path *-autocreate <1/2/3> - Starts the server and, if a world file isn't found, automatically create the world file with a given size, 1-3, 1 being small. *-connperip - Allows n number of connections per IP. *-killinactivesocket - Kills connections which have not started the protocol handshake. *-lang - Sets the server's language. *-ignoreversion - Ignores API version checks for plugins allowing for old plugins to run. *-config - Starts the server with a given config file Конфигурационный файл запуска. Файл, содержащий, фактически, те же параметры запуска. Преимущество в том, что таких файлов может быть несколько, и можно быстро запускать сервер с требуемыми параметрами. Это удобно, например, когда администрирование производится удаленно по FTP, и работа с TShock на рабочем столе не доступна. Запуск сeрвера с использованием кофигурационного файла. TerrariaServer.exe -config serverconfig.txt После запуска, если все настроено правильно и ошибок не возникно в момент запуска, сервер отобразит свое окно, в котором видно кто подключается к серверу или отключается, работа Анти-Чит системы , виден чат игроков (и команды, которые они пытаются использовать,тоже видны в консоли), сообщения о сохранении карты мира. Часть сообщений не отображается, но записывается в лог-файл сервера. Часто возникающие проблемы '"Load failed" / "Load failed! no backup found".' 1. Если у вас горит компьютер, после выбора мира, появляется данная ошибка, значит у вас нет копии вашего мира, так называемого .bak файла. Для того, чтобы он появился, необходимо зайти на ваш мир в одиночной игре, нажать кнопку Esc и нажать на "Save&Exit". 2. Существует и другая причина, по которой происходит данная ошибка - возможно, у вас стоит более поздняя версия игры, чем самого плагина для сервера.